The Forest
by TeamPackWolf
Summary: Bella is an orphan taking a hike with her orphanage. When they get seperated and Bella finds Jasper feeding what happens? This is Seth/Bella so please give it a chance! Now a full blown story
1. Chapter 1

**Bella P.O.V.**

I remember this morning. I was so happy to be going on a hike with the orphanage. I hadn't been out in so long. But then I got separated. I don't know what happened. One moment I was taking shelter under a tree with everyone from the rain the next it was pouring so hard and lightning flashed. The tree trembled and the volunteers yelled for everyone to get away from the tree and run.

I had wanted to stay but it wasn't gonna happen. Fire had spread everywhere and my survival instincts kicked in. I ran until I was out of breath and here I am now. Behind a bush hiding from… well I don't know what.

In front of me a blonde haired man is kissing a deer's neck. No wait he isn't kissing it, he's sucking on it! What kind of sick place is this world? The man is lean and if I am not mistaken has many scars on his chest and neck.

"Oh shit!" I whisper.

He turned toward me as soon as I said that. Damn what is he a vampire? Probably.

I take off running in the direction of that creek/river I saw. It was within eyesight so even with his inhuman speed I still made it there first.

I had no idea what I was going to do when he jumped in but I didn't need to think about that because he stopped there. It was as if an invisible boundary had stopped him.

"You can come out I won't hurt you," he told me.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Please?" he asked.

I shook my head once again. He sighed and pulled out a phone.

"Carlisle, someone saw me feeding," he said

"…"

"No she's right on the boarder so I can't get to her. Her lips are already pale blue,"

"…"

"Okay,"

Just as he hung up I turned around. The sight almost made me faint. A giant black horse sized wolf was standing in front of me.

"Why did this happen to me?" I asked myself. I waited for the wolf to come and eat me.

It never came. The wolf, much like the vampire, was staying on the land just before the creek. It must be that on the sides of the creek are the lands that belong to each species.

The wolf howled and then disappeared into the forest only to come back a moment later as a man. Wow just my luck. My hike with the orphanage I belonged to turned out to have vampires and werewolves!

"What happened?" Blacky asked Blondie. Creative names, right?

"She saw me feeding and got to the creek before me," he told Blacky.

"You're a vampire! How did a human girl get here before you caught her?" He asked angrily.

"Shut up!" Blondie growled angrily. "She was a yard away from the creek and she is really fast!"

Blacky turned his gaze away from Blondie and to me. His eyes softened as he took in my shaking petite form. I was shaking from fear and coldness. It was 45 degrees and it was raining. Not to mention I am in a creek.

"What's your name?" he asked me softly.

"Bella," I mumbled.

"My name is Sam. Will you please come to me? I can see your lips are blue and the rest of you is pale," he told me. I shook my head.

"I'm scared," I told him truthfully.

"I understand," he sighed.

He looked up to Blondie and said, "Whoever she comes to is to take care of her and then deal with her knowing."

Blondie growled softly as Sam told him what to do. I had a feeling he wanted to growl louder but didn't want to scare me.

I saw some leaves rustle and seconds later more wolves appeared. One of them stood out. i subconsciously moved toward the Sandy colored wolf, and it seemed to notice as did Sam.

"Phase back and see what happens," he ordered. As he went into the trees more vampires appeared. A little black haired pixie was next to a bronze haired boy.

I turned my gaze back to the wolves as she told the other vampires something. I looked straight into the new person's eyes and I felt a tug on my chest. I felt a pull to him and it was hurting my chest.

"I imprinted!" he exclaimed. The bronze haired man growled.

"Stay away from her! Alice has seen that she is my mate!" he told the man.

"My name is Seth," he continued ignoring the other boy though I could tell it bothered him. "And you are my mate. Will you please come with me so I can explain?" I wanted to really bad so I started walking toward him. The twin vampires growled as I walked but I still continued.

Seth walked to the edge and held his arms open. I collapsed in them as soon as I reached him. He smelled wonderful like forest and cinnamon. His heated body kept me warm as Sam ordered him to take me home with him.

"I will keep you safe Bella," he told me as we ran to his house. After that I drifted to sleep happy and content.

**Please be nice about my first story! R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is. This is officially a two-shot.**

**Seth P.O.V.**

"Hey Paul, are you ready?" Jared asked.

"For wh-"

Jared cut him off by doing a football tackle into Paul. Down the cliff they go. Cliff diving is awesome and it's a rush. Everyone but me had jumped so it was now my turn with all eyes watching.

Just as I start running Sam's howl sounds the air.

"We were just starting to have fun!" Paul complains as we phase. We run as wolves to the treaty line with the leeches.

_What is it?-Paul_

_The dumbass leech let a human girl see him feeding. We have to try to get her to come with us. Whichever one of the species that can get her to come to them gets to explain things to her.-Jared_

_How would you know-Paul_

_Sam told me-Jared _

_Why do we want to do this?-Paul_

_So they don't "accidentally" drain her-Jared _

_Oh-Paul_

_Seth is closest to her age so lets let him try first-Jared_

I looked at her just as he said that. She was looking straight at me. I stared into her beautiful brown orbs. My mom, sister, and the pack didn't come on my give a shit list anymore. No, it was her.

I took a good look at my imprint and found she has long beautiful brown hair and curves in all the right places.

_Imprint?-Jared_

Oh shit they can hear me!

_No shit Sherlock! Nice of you to remember us!-Paul _

_Shut up Paul-Seth_

"Phase back and see what happens," Sam ordered me seeing I had imprinted.

I went into the woods to phase, and came out thinking_ I wonder what my imprint is like. Does she cook? Is she nice? Where is her family?_

I looked straight into her eyes and knew I had imprinted.

"I imprinted," I announced.

Fuckward growled.

"Stay away from her! Alice has seen she is my mate!" he told me.

"My name is Seth," I told my mate ignoring Fuckward on purpose. "And you are my mate. Will you please come with me so I can explain?"

I could tell she wanted to come to me really bad as she started walking._ I guess the imprint is in effect already. I know I am feeling it!_

The pixie and Fuckward growled as she walked to our side. I held my arms open. She collapsed in them as soon as she reached me.

_Keep mate warm! Keep mate Safe! Help mate! My wolf was howling._

I ran to my house quickly hoping to get to the house before her lips wear totally blue.

"I will keep you safe Bella," I told her as I ran.

**(I was gonna stop here but the chapter seemed sort of short)**

I sped up to my room as I got to the house. I wasn't sure what to do afterwards since Leah and mom weren't here to change her clothes. I was sure she wasn't strong enough right now to do it.

She read my mind saying, "You have to change my clothes. I think I might already have pneumonia."

That made up my mind. I removed the light jacket she had and tossed it to the floor. Then I slowly started to unbutton her blouse revealing her black bra. She was blue all over.

Then I got down to her pants and unbuttoned her jeans. I pulled them down her long creamy legs.

"I'm cold," she whimpered. I shot up and wrapped my arms around her petite shaking frame. I hugged her to my chest.

I moved both of us to my dresser and keeping one arm around her I got out my smallest t-shirt and some boxers for her.

"I can't get dressed on my own," She told me.

I slowly pulled the shirt over her head putting her arms through the sleeves.

"I don't think you need the boxers," I told her. She nodded.

"Can we sleep now?" She asked me.

I picked her up bridal style and made my way over to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not really sure if I want to continue with this story. I might just leave it as a two-shot or I might expand it. I'm not really sure so I will just give you a little more right now.**

Bella POV

I woke up sweating like crazy. I had a comforter over me with a very hot arm around my waist. If that wasn't enough I also was pulled up against an equally hot chest. I tried to get up but the arm just tightened.

I managed to turn around and face the mysterious owner of the hot arm. It was Seth.

"Seth!" I hissed. "Wake up!"

"Just sleep a little longer," he mumbled cuddling me closer to his chest.

"It's too hot Sethy," I whined. "I think I am running a fever from lying with you and a comforter all night."

That woke him up.

He immediately placed his hand over my forehead and murmured, "You do have a fever."

He got up and then picked me up. He walked to a door that had a bathroom on the other side. He set me down on my feet. He filled the tub with cool water, and waited until it was filled to leave.

"Take a cool bath and I will be back with some clothes and a towel, okay?" he said as he left.

"Okay," I got in the tub. I relaxed for awhile before I heard the door open. Seth came in quickly and put everything on the vanity table before leaving.

I wonder what will happen when the orphanage realizes I'm gone. They will probably be pissed, and I wont get dinner for a week. Oh no I panicked before rushing to get out of the tub. I dried myself quickly before putting on the clothes Seth brought me.

And to my credit I only paused for a second to smell Seth's clothes. I opened the door and hurried out of the bathroom and Seth's bedroom. Rushing down the stairs Seth quickly realized I was heading towards the door and grabbed me around my waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked scanning the view around them for danger while pulling her against his back.

"The orphanage," I gasped struggling to get him to release his hold.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "My mom has already called them and they're on their way to pick you up."

"NOOO!" I screamed. "When they find me-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That's them," he said and walked towards the door.

I tried to stop Seth but it was too late. He had opened the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Vander came storming in demanding, "Where is our Bella?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

Seth twitched a little when they called me theirs… but I don't know why he would care.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Vander, how nice to see you," Seth's mom said. They snorted and stuck their nose up like they had a stick stuck up their as- butt. I said butt.

"We are here to retrieve our child," Mrs. Vander said.

"Well about that… I wanted to adopt Bella," Seth's mom said. WAIT WHAT?!

I saw a gleam in their eyes. They were wondering how much Seth's parents would pay for me. They were probably gonna say some super expensive price.

"To adopt Bella it will be $10,000,"Mrs. Vander said greedily. Seth's mom didn't bat an eyelash at the price.

"Okay," She agreed. She said ok? What the hell? I'm not worth $10,000!

"Oh, okay then…" I guess Mrs. Vander didn't expect that either. "We have the paperwork in our car so we'll get it." As soon as they left I turned to Seth's Mom.

"What are you doing?" I cried in exasperation. "I'm not worth that amount!"

She smiled. "Don't worry we have the money. And I couldn't let the Cullens adopt you first."

I pondered her answer. So are they rich? I voiced my question, "Are you rich? And why would the Cullens want me?"

"We will answer your question later at the bonfire this Friday," she told me.

"Ok," I surrendered.

"So what do you want to do today?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Seth looking at me for an answer to his question.

"Idk, what is there to do?" I asked. He was about to answer when Mr. and Mrs. Vander entered the house their hands full of paperwork.

"We could do the paperwork in here while Seth shows Bella where her new room will now be," His mom suggested.

"Ok," Mrs. Vander approved. I had a feeling it was because she thought that Seth's family was rich.

"Let's go," Seth tugged on my arm and led me back up the stairs. He went down a few halls and finally went to where his room was.

"Do you mind sharing with me?" He asked.

Is shook my head no. I would take anything to get away from the Vanders. Besides I like Seth and he seemed like an honest guy, and I might haveatinycrushonhim. He opened the door and for the first time I saw his room in good detail. His room was very modern with a black and white theme. He had a king sized bed up against a corner and had a night stand on each side. He had a huge walk in closet which was pretty empty. He also had floor to ceiling shelves and cabinets. But there was also a connecting room which in plain could be described as a man cave. It had a huge couch shaped in a U around a giant 84 inch flat screen tv. And against a wall there was a snack bar where it seemed they made all kinds of things. I turned towards Seth and left my mouth hanging open.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "If this bothers you we can change it into a bedroom for you."

I shook my head no. He would not be changing anything in his room because I didn't want to intrude. And to be honest I kind of liked it.

"I like it," I said honestly. He smiled at me in relief.

And then I heard a howl… it seemed like a troubled wolf.

**Hope you like it! And I'm sorry I haven't updated MissEllen my computer crashed. (This is my sister's computer.) I am aware that many of you probably moved on including MissEllen but I thank those of you that stayed. And to the others too. Thank you and please review. It gives me inspiration to continue writing. This story is not on hiatus and will be updated as much as possible and as soon as possible. Also please give any ideas you might have for the story, it will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
